Mr. Smee
Mr. Smee is Captain Hook's first mate on his pirate ship on the Planet Raxus. Bio Mr. Smee has served alongside Captain Hook in many of his crimes in the galaxy and was present for when Hook went to confront the smuggler, Ace Uno for dropping deadly poison and rare spices, when he was almost boarded by The Nightmare Empire. And shortly after Ace got some more time from Hook, Smee couldn't help but point out that Ace indeed make a point about Hook's tendency to try and find loopholes in deals and bargains, which Hook stated that smugglers and bounty hunters were more like expendable assets than helpers. Smee would later Personality In spite of serving a feared captain and a crew of brutal pirates, Mr. Smee is, ultimately, a kind-hearted character. Though he makes attempts to perform villainous acts, his gentle nature often gets in the way of this; his ultimate agenda usually focusing around keeping peace and some form of stability within Captain Hook's life. Overly eager to please, Smee can easily be described as a chronic bumbler and appears to have minimal intelligence, overall. Because of this, he often annoys Hook and often finds himself facing the latter's wrath. While Smee clearly fears Hook, mostly as a result of his dangerous temper, he has shown to be outrageously loyal, to the point of unabashedly jumping into action to protect the captain, specifically from the jaws of the crocodile, who is surprisingly docile when dealing with Smee. And where he tried to fight some of , only to get Aside from his loyalty and relationship with Hook, Smee was shown to have his own agendas, such as convincing Hook to leave Raxus as he, and the rest of the crew, long for the days of plundering the seven seas, which has been put to a halt as a result of Hook's obsession with being a powerful Crime Lord and hiring Smugglers and Bounty Hunters to do all the hook for him.. Notably, however, this stemmed from the harassment and threats from the crew, who saw Smee as a means to communicate with the captain, as the latter is far more tolerable of his first mate. Even so, Smee has shown to support the idea, for the "health and happiness" of the captain. Physical Appearance Smee is a diminutive, portly gentleman with an odd, hourglass-shaped head. He has shoulder-length, white hair (though the top of his head is bald) and thick, black eyebrows. His eyes are black and close-set, and they are often half-closed. His nose is round, large and pink, and the rest of his skin is slightly pink as well. In terms of attire, Smee wears what seem to be very simple, brown sandals, a short-sleeved shirt with alternating sky blue and white horizontal stripes, and teal shorts. He also wears half-moon glasses and a red stocking cap with a red pom-pom ornament on top. Trivia * Mr. Smee makes his appearance in A New Hope for The Eeveelutions * Category:VILLAINS Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Comedians Category:Arrogant Characters Category:Fat Characters Category:First Mates Category:Not too Intelligent Category:Gullible Characters Category:Naive Characters Category:Pirates Category:Seniors/Elders Category:Criminals Category:Greedy Characters Category:Remorseful Characters Category:Outcasts Category:Tragic Characters Category:Non Force Sensitive Characters